<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Maid for You by Gorillazgal86</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378848">[Podfic] Maid for You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorillazgal86/pseuds/Gorillazgal86'>Gorillazgal86</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[Podfic] A Maid and Her Master [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boss!Aziraphale, Clothed Sex, Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Praise Kink (Good Omens), Cunnilingus, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Female-Presenting Crowley (Good Omens), Fluff and Smut, Gen, Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), Gentle Dom Aziraphale (Good Omens), He/Him Pronouns For Crowley (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Insecure Crowley (Good Omens), Kink Exploration, M/M, Madame Tracy is a Peach, Maid!Crowley, Master/Servant, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Cuddling, Pillow Talk, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Porn With Plot, Post-Canon, Service Kink, Sex Shop, Sexual Roleplay, She/Her Pronouns for Crowley (Good Omens), Smut, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Strength Kink, Sub Crowley (Good Omens), Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:20:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorillazgal86/pseuds/Gorillazgal86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley lives to serve his angel. However, when he gets an idea on how to express this more thoroughly, he needs a little help along the way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley &amp; Madame Tracy (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[Podfic] A Maid and Her Master [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Good Omens Podfics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Maid for You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411357">Maid for You</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furuba_Fangirl/pseuds/Furuba_Fangirl">Furuba_Fangirl</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>What a treat to record the second of this series by Furuba_Fangirl.  This is that delightful mix of pure sexy and super sweet as well.  Absolutely precious!  &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><a href="https://soundcloud.com/user-107259160">Gorillazgal86</a> · <a href="https://soundcloud.com/user-107259160/maid-for-you">Maid for You</a></p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
<p></p><div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>